The present invention relates to a silicone rubber composition, and more particularly relates to a silicone rubber composition that can be made into a silicone rubber with superior water and oil repellency after curing. Silicone rubbers whose main component is a dimethylpolysiloxane have excellent weather resistance, heat resistance, cold resistance, and so on, and are used in applications that demand these characteristics. A drawback to this type of silicone rubber, however, is that when it is used repeatedly for an extended period, it loses its rubber elasticity, lubricity decreases, and it wears away. This material is therefore not always satisfactory in applications that demand such characteristics, such as the rubber inserts of automobile wiper blades, rubber members used for printing type, and keyboard pad rubber members. Consequently, there have been attempts at enhancing the stress durability, lubricity, and so on of silicone rubber by introducing fluorine atom-containing organic groups into the organopolysiloxanes that make up these silicone rubbers. For instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H9-226529 proposes an automobile wiper blade composed of a silicone rubber whose main component is an organopolysiloxane containing .gamma.-trifluoropropyl groups. There have also been attempts at enhancing the stress durability, lubricity, and so on of silicone rubber by adding a fluoro-resin powder to the silicone rubber. For instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H5-117530 proposes an automobile wiper blade composed of a silicone rubber in which a fluoro-resin powder is added to a silicone rubber. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S60-36171 proposes a silicone rubber that comprises a fluoro-resin powder added to a silicone rubber, and that is suited for printing type rubber members. All of these silicone rubbers, however, were inadequate in terms of their water and oil repellency, and were therefore not completely satisfactory in certain applications.
The inventors arrived at the present invention as a result of diligent study into the above problems. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a silicone rubber composition that can be made into a silicone rubber with superior water and oil repellency after curing.